


Ghosts | Asra

by babyfaceyoongi



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Apprentice - Freeform, Arcana - Freeform, Gender-Neutral Apprentice (The Arcana), Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Other, POV Second Person, The Lazaret, asra - Freeform, asra alnazar - Freeform, the arcana - Freeform, thearcana - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23581282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyfaceyoongi/pseuds/babyfaceyoongi
Summary: The skeleton in Asra's closet is you.
Relationships: Apprentice/Asra (The Arcana), Asra (The Arcana)/Reader
Comments: 16
Kudos: 124





	Ghosts | Asra

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lunriphus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunriphus/gifts).



> Major spoilers for Lucio and Asra's routes! Graphic mentions of blood and disease and death. Lots of angst! Thank you to AO3 user @Mamya for the inspo! Also partly inspired by Death Bed by Powfu.

You were in his arms again, somehow, strewn across his lap, your head supported by the crook of Asra's elbow. Every breath you took racked your whole body painfully. Asra did his best to keep his grip gentle, for fear of irritating your sensitive skin. It took everything in him not to give in to the sob stuck at the base of his throat. He wouldn't let you hear him cry, wouldn't let you know how terrified he was. 

You were dying. 

You both knew it.

Your eyes flickered open, searching for his face. Red had bloomed in the scleras and left you blind, as it did with all of the Red Plague victims. You mouthed his name with your dry, flaking lips, but no sound came out. It took Asra a moment to find his voice.

"I'm here, hey, [Y/N], I'm here."

You swallowed, trying to clear your throat. "I had been thinking of our future." A small, sad smile ghosts your lips. "Still so young, aren't we? Haven't gotten married, started a family. I'll never see those days, now." 

He hadn't noticed when the tears had started flowing. They dropped onto your chest, and your eyebrows pinched, worried. It took enormous effort, but you lifted one hand and brushed it against Asra's cheek. 

"When I...when I leave," you chose your words carefully, "I hope you find someone. I wish it could have been me, but...I won't make it out of this bed."

"Shh," Asra held your hand in his own and squeezed it softly. "Save your energy, [Y/N]. You need your strength."

You ignored him, pressing on. "My life was short, but I've had so many blessings, Asra. I'm happy I met you. That you were mine, for a while."

"I'm yours forever." His voice cracked, betraying him. "I'm with you forever, [Y/N]."

"What do you mean?" The smile was still there, but your voice had changed. "You weren't with me, Asra. You left me to die."

He went still. "What?"

"Why did you leave me to die?"

Before his eyes, your skin burned away like it was nothing more than paper. Your eyes, still blank and unseeing and haunting, were fixed on him. "I was so scared." Then you melted away. Your beautiful face was replaced by a horrifying visage, but Asra knew, somehow, that it was still you. Your ghost.

"I'm sorry, I–" You were stronger as a ghost than you had been in that dying body; he scurried back as you rose up in front of him, an unstable, staticky shape of darkness and blood. 

"You left me. You left me. I died because of you. I died alone. You never loved me. If you really loved me, you wouldn't have let this happen."

Asra shook his head. _This isn't real, it can't be real. It must be a dream–_

"I didn't know!" He reached out with one hand. "Please, [Y/N], I'll do anything– I love you, I love you so much, please come back!"

Your ghost slowly took his hand, and turned to dust. No, to _ashes_. Your ash and bone, his own blood – all that was left of you, of what you had been together. 

All that he had found on the Lazaret. 

//

Asra sat up sharply in bed. His feet were on the floor and hurrying him to the bathroom before the bile had a chance to erupt out of his stomach. He retched and coughed miserably over the toilet, body shaking from cold sweat and adrenaline. It had been a dream, just a dream. Just a dream.

"Asra?" Your voice came from behind him. You crouched by his side, one warm hand rubbing small circles on his lower back. "What is it? Are you sick?"

He stared at you. There was a look in his eye that you had only very rarely seen, on nights like that one, when nightmares would lay siege to his mind. A look like he couldn't believe you were there. 

Asra grabbed your hand, suddenly, and pulled you to him. He ran his fingers through your hair, gripped your pyjamas. He was trembling, but his voice came out soothing, soft.

"It was nothing. Nothing at all."


End file.
